Black White Gray
by SilverSacrifice
Summary: In the greater scheme of things, everything works to keep the scales balanced. When the scales aren't balanced, tipped in one side's favor, we get involved. We just call ourselves Elementals, and they recognize the uniform. We are family. OC Insert- No current pairings- Just a neutral OC working with her family to keep the scales balanced
1. Chapter 1

You take a lot for granted. The wind doesn't blow just to mess up your hair, it blows for the greater purpose. That purpose may include you but it is certainly not about you.

In the greater scheme of things, everything works to keep the scales balanced.

When the scales aren't balanced, tipped in one side's favor, we get involved.

We just call ourselves Elementals, and they recognize the uniform.

We are family.

We are categorized into White and Black, with a few members in the Gray.

I am classified Black, as I am offensive, not defensive.

Lately the scales have tipped, and Spirit Mother has sent me, her right hand: Lightning Tiger, as an emissary to the Leaf Village to assist what has been determined as the "White Side". Current "Black Side" Target is Orochimaru. I am not to give out too much information on the current target and I am to assist in what is deemed necessary in order to even the odds.

Until then the family will become more active and we will be moving to our base located on the mainland.

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first story in years so I hope you enjoy it, I'll be updating it as often as I can!**

**The next chapter will be just a bit of an introduction to clear up some confusion about the OC insert and the new things that I added to make this story work. **

**Basically it will introduce her "family" and the organization and what they do so that you aren't confused.**

**Bye!**


	2. Content:Character Introduction

**This page will be used to give you an idea of her family, most of these characters won't be seen in the story as much but in order to avoid confusion I decided to give their explanation for when they do end up in the story. This explanation will include what they are called, their position, their real name, their element, a little about them, their class, and if I ever consider involving them more than expected (Whish might be up to you) their possible pairings that, in my mind, could work.**

**Some of them have names that are "evil" some of them have names that are "good" and some of them are inbetween, this is to add more of a balance in the **

Spirit Mother:

Considered the "Mother" of the Elementals

Her Element is Spirit

No one knows her real name

It is said that she is sent visions by both Kami and Yami, she is revered as a priestess and remains neutral at all times.

Her color is Purple

Class Gray

Lightning Tiger(ess):

Her Element is Lightning/Electricity

Her real name is Kochi (Cunning)

Considered to be a bit blunt, a bit quiet, and usually gets along fine with most people, they even tend to gravitate towards her

Second oldest at 9

Her color is a Light Blue

Class Black

Fire Dragon

His Element is Fire

His real name is Gekido (Wrath/Rage)

Typically gives off a bit of a sinister aura yet at the same time he seems to draw you in, usually only if you are female though… Dragon himself suffers from an anger issue and is a bit of a sadist

Third oldest just a few months younger than Tigress but still 9

His color is Red

Class Black

Earth Fox (or vixen)

Her Element is Earth

Her real name is Yokubō (Lust)

As her name and animal suggest, Foxy will get around, she is very free with her emotions and is usually pretty peaceful (she is a healer) but later on her time around Dragon will cause her to form a bit of a violent streak every once in a while

Second youngest at 8

Her color is Green

Class White at first but later on I consider her a Gray

Wind Hawk

His Element is Wind

His real name is Ochitsuki (Composure)

Hawk tends to stand firm and is not only composed, but stubborn, a perfect defender, he reminds me of an Angelic Knight on big white wings with a sword and shield.

The "Big Brother" and the oldest at 10

His color is Gray

Class White, or Gray, depending on how you look at it

Water Dolphin

Her Element is Water

Her real name is Satori (Enlightenment)

Her code is Dolphin but they tend to call her guppy or starfish, Tigress even goes so far as to call her by her real name. Water has a strange attachment to Tigress and never really leaves her side, which is strange because fish are considered the prey to her. This is the other character that you will see the most in the story.

The "Little Sister" and the youngest at 7

Her color is Blue

Class White


End file.
